La coincidencia no existe,sólo la ilusión por esta
by paquiiiu
Summary: ¡Perdonaaaad! Es la primera que hago y creo que no está demasiado bien pero bueno espero que me digáis mis fallos y así mejorar que me hace bastante faltaa!    Graaciiias :


_Se encontraba en la puerta de sus tíos, esperando que le bajasen los baules de su prima. _

_Era la hora de volver a Hogwarts, había esperado todo el verano ese momento y ,ahora, justo cuando estaba a punto de partir, se le presentaron multitud de sentimientos que contradecían lo que quería y lo que no._

¿Mel? -_ La voz de su prima la sacó de su ensoñación._

¿Estás bien? Tenemos que irnos ya – _agregó su prima con algo de preocupación en la voz._

_Mel parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista, asentió repetidas veces la cabeza hacía su prima, y acto seguido se puso en camino hacía el coche. Melissa siempre había tenido una gran admiración hacia su prima, era guapa, lista, simpática, además no la trataba como un bicho raro como hacían el resto de personas. Mel era algo solitaria, no tenía demasiados amigos, solo eran compañeros, aún así sabía que siempre podría contar con Mike, un chico bastante guapo que siempre la acompañaba, y sin saber el motivo, ya que él era el típico niño rico que es adorado por todas las chicas, era de los por así decirlos "Guays", cosa que a ella le parecía curiosa, ya que veía que no todos eran prepotentes y cínicos, Mike era diferente, en él siempre encontraba una persona en la que confiar, que la ayudaría y la apoyaría tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. También estaba Andrea, una chica italiana que llegó el mismo año que ella a Hogwarts, y con la que se veía muy identificada. Por supuesto siempre podría contar con su prima Lily para lo que quisiera, siempre le aconsejaría lo mejor para ella. _

_El coche se paró. Por un momento pensó que había ocurrido algo, pero, simplemente habían llegado a la estación, ya notaba como el rítmo de su corazón se aceleraba. Se había pasado todo el verano sin saber noticias de Andre y Mike, sólo pensaba en abrazarlos y saber cuan bien lo habían pasado en sus vacaciones._

_Bajó del coche y buscó rapidamente un portamaletas en la estación para colocar su baúl y sus escasas pertenencias, para pasar cuanto antes a través del andén 9,3/4, ya podía ver la gran sonrisa de Mike al recibirla, los grititos de alegría de Andrea al verla aparecer, estaba muy entusiasmada, tanto que no dudó un solo momento, se dirigió hacía el muro de ladrillo y se dispuso a atravesarlo. Miró atrás y vió como Lily se colocaba tras ella, y como apartados se despedían sus tios._

_Solo fueron unos segundos, cogió carrendilla, y voilá, el tren la esperaba, ese tren que desde hacía cinco años la había transportado a un mundo en el que todo siempre parecía estar bien, aunque no lo estuviese._

_Melissa recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando alguna que otra cara conocida, pero no hubo suerte, no tenía ni la remota idea de donde se encontrarían, pero comenzaba hacer frio fuera, por lo que decidió entrar en el bagón donde solían reunirse para la vuelta a Hogwarts, con un poco de suerte llegarían antes o después allí._

_Subió y se dirigió a dicho compartimento, corrió la puerta y miró su interior. Nada, aún no había nadie, no le quedó otra que colocar sus cosas en el pequeño hueco que había para ello y esperar sentada. Aquel día era raro, muy raro, no veía a sus amigos por ningún sitio algo extraño en ellos, pero prefería pensar que no fuese de mal en peor el resto de día, no creía estar preparada para ello. _

_A decir verdad había llegado bastante temprano, era normal que aún no hubiese llegado la gran mayoría de personas, quizás estaba demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta de que todo era una situación normal, y sin darse cuenta se estaba preocupando demasiado por ningún motivo aparente. Decidió dar una vuelta por el bagón para despejarse, con algo de suerte vería a alguien._

_Se levantó y salió del compartimento, caminó un poco y bajó del tren para respirar un poco de aire._

_Justo cuando iba a bajar tropezó con un chico bastante alto, atractivo a simplevista._

Oh, Perdona, no te había visto – _dijo Melissa intentado ayudar al joven con su baúl_ – Soy un poco patosa, espero que no haya estropeado algo – _dijo sonriendole amablemente._

Tranquila no pasa nada, son cosas que pasan – _dijo el chico desconocido devolviendole la sonrisa_ – La culpa a sido mia he debido haberme quedado asombrado por tí – _añadió con un leve guiño_.

_No se lo podía creer, ¿De que iba ese chico?, ¿Acaso trataba de "flirtear" con ella?. Melissa se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida sin saber que decir._

– Esto... em quería decir que eres muy guapa... ya sabes no.. esto quiero parecer muy...emm Soy Nathaniel Stewart – _dijo a tropezones con una media sonrisa pícara en los labios. Quizás esa fue la unica forma de salir de aquel aprieto pensaría el muchacho_.

_Melissa aún no se lo creía, estaba atónita._

– Encantada – _añadió Mel, solo dijo eso_ – Ups.. perdón yo soy Melissa Bedingfield – _agregó tras un silencio un tanto incómodo para el joven_ – Aunque me suelen llamar Mel – _sonrió a Nathaniel._

– Bonito nombre Mel, ami me llaman Nate, todo un placer –_ dijo besando una de las manos de Melissa, mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente._

_Aún no sabía si iba en serio o simplemente estaba de coña, por lo menos tenía alguien con quien pasar el rato._

_En otra parte, no muy lejos de donde se llebaba a cabo la espontánea presentación entre Nate y Melissa, se encontraba Michael Lambert, el inseparable amigo de Mel._

_Mike se percató de que había llegado pronto, por lo que decidió echar una ojeada por el resto de bagones, para dejar por último en el que Andre, Mel y él se reunían cada año. Tras un pequeño rato saludando a algunos conocidos que como él habían llegado temprano, desistió y se puso en camino hacia "su bagón", pero justo antes de entrar al compartimento, algo le llamó la atención, una jovencita de tamaño estándar y delgadíta, solo le bastó ver su largo, brillante y ondulado pelo castaño claro para saber de quien se trataba. Mel. Sin ninguna duda se trataba de ella. El corazón le dió un pequeño vuelco, pero...¿Qué veían sus ojos? ¿Estaba hablando con un chico? Fue algo que lo sorprendió, Melissa no era la típica chica que se dejaba engatusar por un chico que como aquel, que parecía todo un rompecorazones; pero por otra parte era algo que debía averse esperado, ya tenían una edad y era algo normal, además Melissa...Los chicos hablaban de ella, debía ser que no solo él la veía preciosa..._

_Después de su breve reflexión, se dirigió hacia ella, por detrás._

Vaya, creo que acabo de ver a la mejor bruja de todo hogwarts – _Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Melissa_.

_Esta, cortó la conversación con Nate para girarse y dar un abrazo a su amigo._

– Te he echado de menos pequeña –_ dijo Mike achuchándola contra él._

– Y yo a ti Señor Lambert –_ agregó Mel desaciendose del abrazo para mirarlo a la cara._

– Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente – _le sonrió._

– Será todo un placer – _dijo apartándole un mechó de pelo de la cara._

– Bueno, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo? - _agregó Mike dandole un pequeño codazo en el costado_.

_Melissa reaccionó segundos después volviendose de nuevo hacía Nate._

– Nate, Michael Lambert, un buen amigo, Mike, Nathaniel Stewart, un reciente conocido – _presentó de forma rápida. Ambos se dieron la mano como saludo._

– Nate también está en sexto año, ¿Lo habías visto antes por Hogwarts? - _Preguntó Mel a Mike_ – Si te digo la verdad, no creo que lo haya visto – _dijo algo avergonzado._

Sí, aquel sexto año estaba empezando de manera muy extraña. Llevaba unos pocos minutos y ya había conocido a un chico nuevo, no era algo que se esperara sinceramente. Aquello prometía...


End file.
